Archive: Tony Teale
Anthony "Tony" Teale is an unbonded human who was formerly employed as a guard. No longer available for RP purposes. Personality Tony can come off as a distant asocial ass from the first time you meet him, or a dramatic sarcastic fuck who doesn't even really care. He's back and forth on the emotion scale, and most times he could actually care less about himself, who he's talking to , or his surroundings. He's the biggest pessimist you'll meet, and any conversation with him will probably include a colourful variety of profanities or insults/threats. Bottom line, he hates himself. He hates you. He hates his life, his existence, his fear of death, and everything around him. Background Pre-Shipwreck Born as a twin, Tony grew up alongside his brother happily. They did everything together, even shared a bed in their room. They were each others best friend and person to go to in time of need. His father was a military man, usually away from home. his mother a small woman who hardly looked past her 30's. They grew up well off, in a small family home on the outskits of the district of Carlise. They were a small, happy family until they recieved news of his fathers passing. A few of the men on base had been attacked by demons in the area, but not much more info than that was released. Tony's mother was devastated and became depressed with the news, while Tony wasn't too moved. He knew it sounded .. shady, and he was going to find out. He was only 14 at the time, but he knew as soon as he had the chance, as soon as he was old enough, he'd do his research on that "attack" and learn more. For now, he did what research he could online about demons, attacks, and the alike. His brother on the other hand, wasn't all for this.. sudden interest in the demon-kind. They began to grow distant, mainly because Tony would shut his brother out. The passing of their father affected them all different, and his mother the worst. At the age of 17, Tony's mother would suffer fatal injuries from a car accident in which she caused. She wasn't paying attention, and went to take a turn into oncoming traffic - the rest is history. Now without both their parents, Tony and his brother were alone, moreso his brother. As soon as Tony turned 18, he joined a local military branch and left his brother behind - without a second thought or looking back. He blames himself for a lot of things that happened, whether he was involved or not, and he didn't want to bring this same fate, this same negativity, this same pessimistic view onto his brother. It was for his own good - whether it made him happy or not. In his years within the military, he never once wrote his brother. He kept an eye on him through sources and online - but never kept contact. Going by a different name, he never once revealed his position or his name to his twin. Having worked within the military for years - he found himself offered a position on a squad that spealized on demon attacks and exterminations. Taking this oppurtunity, he found himself within a much more difficult position keeping his town and his brother safe by ridding the land around their home of demons. He holds no illwill against the demons he destroyed, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill one to save what was left of his family. Making a name for himself within the division, he found himself on the ship that was to transport a whole division of bonded humans and .. demons. Post-Shipwreck Since arriving on the island, he hated it. He had hoped in his life, in his dangerous career, he'd lose his life. He was always too much of a coward to take it himself, so he hoped, hoped, that something would do it for him. During the attack, when the ship was going down, he hoped to get himself killed. Shot, ripped apart, drowned, anything. Except no, he didn't die, he did the opposite. He survived that hell. Now, here he was, alive and well with only a few scars to remember it - on an island with the cargo they were transporting. The humans and demons that were aboard that hell on the water with him. He wasn't the only guard though, which was surprising, but many of them died, and how hard he wished he was one of them. He wasn't fond of anyone, not the humans, not the guards, not the demons, no one. He loathed them all, and he loathed himself even more. Relationships Friends He doens't consider anyone a friend. (Unless you wanna try and become one 9 v9..) Allies Shamira Barker, Otis Maelstrom, Sulev Nurmsalu, Carmen Moreno, Robin Meridian, and Markus Nielsen. Acquaintances No one. Not Friends Everyone else. Trivia Category:Guards Category:Archive: Characters